A Day At The Mall
by misscakerella
Summary: Stevie and Zander meet each other at the mall. Kacey pops up, and the next thing they know, they are wet. Read story if you want it to make sense. You guess their age.


**This is based on a true story. Well, kind of.**

(Stevie)

Don't you love the mall? I'm not really girly for all that shopping, but what I really love is the mall's fountain. Ever since I was little, I would take a few pennies from my piggy bank, Sir Bacon Bottom, and throw the pennies into the fountain making a wish. If I was broke, I would always ask my dad for some pennies. Occasionally, I would ask for quarters, but I usually did that for the gumball machine. Hehe...

"Dad, can I have a few pennies?" I ask him giving him my best puppy dog eyes.

"You remind me of your mother. Always asking me for money, and then spending it on some ham." he says.

"I'm not going to buy any ham." I say as he gives me a handful of pennies. I run over to the fountain. I could see my reflection in the water.

"Fine, but just wait at the fountain. I'll be buying some ice cream." he says as I approach the fountain.

"Ooh." I say as I look at the shiny coins laying at the bottom of the fountain.

"Cool huh?" I hear someone say. I turn and see a boy my age looking at the fountain.

"Very." I say, and smile.

"How come you are not in the glittery stores, or something?" he asks me.

"I'm not into those things. I just come here to make a wish at the fountain." I say.

"What's your wish then?" he asks me.

"That's a secret." I say and smirk.

"So..." the boy says and puts his hand behind his neck like most boys do when they are nervous.

"So what?" I ask as politely as possible.

"Hi. I'm Zander." he says and thrusts his hand towards me.

"Hi. I'm Stevie." I say and shake his hand. I smile. We just sit down on the edge of the fountain.

"So what are you here for?" I ask Zander.

"Oh, just the typical mom. Always shopping for clothes and stuff." he says nonchalantly.

"Oh. Same here, but she comes searching for bacon. It sucks, but I have the fountain to keep me company." I say patting the fountain. Just as I get relaxed, for some reason the head perf, Kacey comes along.

"You finally get a boyfriend?" Kacey says eyeing Zander liking what she sees.

"No. What are you here for?" I ask her trying to hide the blush that appeared on my face.

"Nothing, just him." she says eyeing Zander.

"Okay then?" Zander says.

"You're cute." Kacey says. That kind of made me throw up in my mouth a little. I try not to laugh. I succeed. Zander doesn't.

"Haha!" Zander chokes out. It makes me smile looking at him laugh, and looking at the puff of smoke coming out of Kacey's ears. Maybe there isn't any smoke- I know- you get what I'm saying.

"Hey, look over there!" Kacey says pointing to the ice cream shop. I look to the ice cream shop, and all of sudden, I'm being pushed in the fountain, taking Zander with me.

"Hahaha! See you at school Loser." Kacey says and runs off. At least, thats what I think I heard while I was underwater for a few seconds. My head rises along with Zander's and everyone is staring at us.

"That girl has some problems." Zander says wiping some water off of his face.

"I know. Sorry for pulling you in." I say.

"No problem." he says, and splashes me with water.

"Hey!" I say and splash him. Soon, we are having a water fight.

"This is fun. For a fountain." I say and give him another splash. After that, we see kids rushing towards us and jumping into the fountain. Something told me they thought it was a pool.

"Finally the mall has a kids pool! With money!" I her a random kid say. I just smile, and Zander does the same thing. He helps me get out of the fountain, and we're dripping water everywhere.

"Do you think the kids are getting out of there anytime soon?" I ask him. He just inspects the fountain like a detective. It makes me laugh.

"Don't think so. The pool is warm and fun. Besides, not that many kids like to walk around shopping all day." Zander said. At least in his opinion, that's what kids do.

"Kacey is missing out on this." I say to myself looking at the laughing children in the fountain.

"Hey, look around." Zander says to me. I do, and I see adults staring. They almost look jealous.

"STEVIE!" I hear. Uh oh. Dad.

"Hi dad." I try my best to look innocent. Not easy when you are dripping with water.

"Why are you wet?" he asks me holding ice cream comes in his hands.

"Uhh... Uh... I-"

"The kids jumped into the fountain, and the splash hit us with water." Zander says. I was so lucky that Zander was there to save me from my Dad's wrath.

Dad looks at the children in the fountain, and adds up if what Zander said was true.

"Okay sweetie. Here's some ice cream." he says and hands me a cup of mint chip.

"Got to go Stevie. My mom's probably waiting for me." Zander says. Before he goes, I go to him.

"Thanks for covering up for me." I whisper in his ear.

"No problem." he whispers back, and goes.

"Come on Stevie. Let's hope your mom is not attacking the ice cream man for bacon ice cream." dad says as we go.

**RANDOM QUESTION TIME! Okay, what did you think about the story? Should I stop making Zevie kid oneshots? If you could invent an ice cream flavor, what would it be? Please answer in the reviews please! :)**


End file.
